playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/SSB4 News!
I hope that people don't mind that I made a blog for SSB4 news. That way we can discuss everything about newly revealed things in here, instead of keep making new blogs for it. Monday 21-4 Sorry for the late update. Here we can see Mario holding the brand new Fire Bar, also originating from the Mario universe, and next to him Link holding the Beam Sword. I must say that I like the new design of the Beam Sword very much. In Brawl it looked like a regular Star Wars Laser Sword, but now the sword itself is shaped much different, and looks much much cooler. Also the Fire Bar has to be my new favorite weapon. How can you come up with this? Very creative. Sakurai: Pic of the day. For the first time in the Smash series, Beam Swords will feature graduated colors. The attack item on the left is the Fire Bar. This is a peculiar weapon that becomes shorter after each swing. Tuesday 22-4 Wow, this stage. When I first saw it at the Direct, I fell in love with the stage. Although I'm not getting the 3DS version, it still is such a cool stage. I like stages that stay in their bit form. And I'm also happy that the fish returns, as I expect the Ice Climbers to get a new stage. Also as mentioned you can walk off stage to the sides and walk on stage on the other side. That means that the only way to KO your opponent is by sending them flying up or by falling in the water in the middle, and possibly get eaten by the fish. And on a side-note the Flippers are also back. I loved them as items in Melee. Sakurai: Pic of the day. Here's a special stage exclusive to the 3DS version, Balloon Fight!! The stage loops on the left and right sides so you can walk off one side and appear on the other. Wednesday 23-4 Today another random picture wihout any real information but just a funny picture. It shows Charizard biting a -previously- Parasol Waddle Dee. I can't exactly remember Charizard's attacks anymore but I believe that him biting the enemy is the pummel of his grab. And the fact that he also is holding the WD with his claws. I can also say that previously I wanted Bandana Dee in Smash as a playable character. But I realized that he would be better to be an Assist Trophy. He only appeared in one game anyway. Sakurai: Pic of the day. Don't eat him. You can't eat him. Thursday 24-4 Today we see another visual update. Yoshi's egg throw now leaves a rainbow behind him and Zero Suit Samus has has a new pose with shooting her paralyzer. Although it's not something big, I just like the improved little details.It just shows they are working a lot on the new game, just like Sakurai says in his post. I also really like that Yoshi leaves a rainbow behind just like in some of the sport games, I don't know if he also does that in the Yoshi series. Zero Suit Samus has a more stable pose now compared to Brawl, it looks more professional. Sakurai: Pic of the day. Yoshi's Egg Throw now leaves a rainbow trail, and we've improved the pose Samus strikes when she fires the Paralyzer. Every staff member is working hard as we brush up whatever we can. Friday 25-4 And of course there is screenshot today too. We get a pic of Mega Man's Final Smash. At first I expected that his Final Smash would be similar to the one he has in Super Smash Flash 2, but I like this one too. This way every version is represented. But how will it work? It are five beams, but will they go into the same direction like Samus Aran's or will they all go in different directions? Actually I would prefer the latter for variation, but yeah... probably not. I also want to say that I have noticed that when a Final Smash is used the background not only goes black, but the executor's eyes glow yellow/gold. Sakurai: Pic of the day. *''MegaMan.EXE!'' *''X!'' *''Mega Man!'' *''Mega Man Star Force!'' *''Mega Man Volnutt!'' The Mega Man legends, united. Category:Blog posts